Con fiebre tú y yo
by QueridaDaisy
Summary: No se encontraba nada bien, se había esforzado demasiado con sus poderes para curar al pueblo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, se pondría enferma, cogería la gripe también e Inuyasha se enfadaría porque no soportaba que ella se pusiera mala,o...¿no?


Inuyasha y sus personajes son de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>CON FIEBRE TÚ Y YO<strong>

Ya hacía días que había empezado a nevar en la época feudal. Y parecía que el cielo blanco no tenía intenciones de volverse de nuevo azul. Al principio hubo alegría por parte de todo el pueblo, y eso incluía a nuestro grupo de aventureros que ahora disfrutaban de una vida llena de paz y felicidad.

Intentos de muñecos de nieve; de trineos construidos, disfrutados por Shippo, las gemelas e incluso cuando nadie los veía por Inuyasha y Kagome; risas por las caídas y las miles de bolas de nieve lanzadas. En fin, todo el pueblo disfrutó del primer día de nieve con máxima felicidad. Sin embargo...tras varios días igual, la nieve comenzaba a volverse...como decirlo, problemática.

Kagome, entre tanta nieve y tanto frío, sudaba. Sí, y es que todo el pueblo estaba con gripe, y las hierbas medicinales que Kaede y ella habían preparado antes del invierno y se guardaban en el templo que hay al lado de casa de la anciana sacerdotisa, se habían agotado. Así que debían recurrir a los poderes espirituales para que mejoraran y se curaran. La sacerdotisa Kaede no estaba en las mismas condiciones que la joven Kagome, y con tanta gripe en el pueblo era ella la que mas energía agotaba. Empezó a nevar con mucha más fuerza, y Kaede advirtió a la chica de cabellos azabaches que debían marcharse tras haber visto a todos los ciudadanos del pueblo.

Regresar a casa era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos, a su cabaña, al hogar que ahora compartía desde que volvió a la era feudal, con Inuyasha, su ahora esposo desde hace tres semanas.

Para ser sincera, no se encontraba nada bien, se había esforzado demasiado con sus poderes para curar al pueblo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, se pondría enferma, cogería la gripe también e Inuyasha se enfadaría porque no soportaba que ella se pusiera mala. "Genial"–pensó.

Se despidió de Kaede y llegó a su casa. Al entrar pudo notar enseguida la calidez que se conservaba aún de la fogata de esta mañana. Enseguida encendió otra y fue darse un baño de agua caliente para relajarse y quitarse el temblor de encima. Cuando salía de su baño con una toalla envuelta en su esbelto cuerpo, no sabía si encontraba peor, ardía y a la misma vez sentía temblores, se dirigió hacía la fogata donde se encontraba su pijama y vio como en ese momento Inuyasha volvía y entraba cubierto todo su _haori_ de nieve. Él la miró con esos dorados ojos hipnotizantes que a ella le volvían loca. Él la miró de arriba abajo, viendo su cabello, el cuál, cuando estaba húmedo o mojado tendía a ondularse, y eso, a Inuyasha, le encantaba, siguió recorriendo su mirada y vio su cuello siendo acariciado por gotas de agua, le recordó lo suave y lo bien que olía su piel, observó la toalla pegada al cuerpo húmedo de ésta y también sus largas piernas. Agitó su cabeza hacia los lados para dejar de mirarla o se volvería loco.

–Kagome...ya llegué.– decía sonriendo mientras se sacudía la nieve de su haori.–¿Que haces así en toalla? Te vas a resfriar, mujer.– mientras caminaba hacia ella y le dio un temblor de frío.

–"Por _Kami_...si hasta Inuyasha tiene frío, menudo día".– pensó Kagome.– ¿Aún sigue nevando mucho?– le preguntó preocupada.

– Sí, es una tormenta de nieve, nos ha costado llegar a casa a Miroku y a mí, apenas se puede caminar ya. Lo mejor será no salir mañana de casa, ni se podrá. ¡Fheh! Mejor, así podemos pasar todo el día juntos– dijo con su sonrisa arrogante, lo cuál a Kagome la fundía, y le acaba de derretir con esos comentarios que ultimamente se daban mucho. Kagome le sonrió con esfuerzo y es que cada vez se encontraba peor. No sabía si decirle que no estaba muy bien. Optó mejor por ponerse el pijama e Inuyasha fue a tomarse un baño también, no después de haberle dado un beso, corto pero intenso, la notó muy caliente pero supuso que debía ser del baño, no obstante, quedó un poco inquietado. Mientras relajaba sus músculos pudo percibir con sus sensibles orejas como Kagome estornudaba y tosía, esto provocó un sobresalto al hanyou de preocupación y se precipitó por salir de la ducha, en eso, se abre la puerta del baño dejando ver a una Kagome febril, sonrojada y débil.

– Inuyasha...me encuentro mal...– y cayó redonda al suelo. Inuyasha, desnudo se abalanzó sobre ella.

–¡Kagome!–

_**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo darse cuenta tras varios segundos que estaba en el futón donde duerme con Inuyasha, y que estaba con el pijama puesto, seguramente se lo puso él porque ella ni siquiera pudo hacerlo antes de desmayarse. Notaba la calidez por su lado derecho que le llegaba de la fogata. Le pesaban los ojos y el cuerpo, también le dolía, gimió de dolor y un calor abrasador que hasta producía temblores no la dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta y acto seguido apareció Inuyasha con una cubeta de agua y una pequeña toalla para ponerla en la frente. El medio-demonio apresuró más sus pasos al ver que su esposa tenía los ojos abiertos.

–Inu...yasha...–

– Kagome... Tienes demasiada fiebre– dijo más para el mismo que no para ella con los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados por la pura impotencia. Le acarició suavemente con sus manos y garras la cara de ella, mientras contemplaba dulcemente sus ojos chocolate. Le puso el paño en la frente y Kagome suspiró.

– Lo siento...–

–¿Por qué dices eso?– preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha, quien se había sentado a su lado como índio y con los brazos cruzados.

– Pues porque siempre me resfrío con facilidad y eso te causa problemas, siempre tienes que cuidarme– le contestó de manera cansada y casi en susurro. A Inuyasha esto le molestó y ella lo vio en sus ojos y entrecejo. Esta mujer delira demasiado, ¿¡es que se ha vuelto loca!.

– ¡Un momento! ¡¿Porque crees que te cuido? ¡No eres ninguna molestia y mucho menos tienes porque disculparte por haberte puesto enferma, tú no tienes la culpa!¡ La culpa la tiene la vieja por forzarte demasiado y dejar que gastes tanto poder! ¡Con pedir lo siento si que me haces sentir mal y me enfurece porque parece que pienses que no te quiero!– se serenó, y con voz suave y tan masculina propia de él– Si es verdad que a veces parece que me moleste que te enfermes, sobretodo cuando viajábamos, pero no es por tí sino por mí. Kagome ...me fastidia que te enfermes porque me siento impotente, porque yo soy el que te protejo y te cuida y pienso que no lo hago bien para que tu acabes así.–

Kagome que de por si tenía la respiración agitada, comenzó a sollozar. Las palabras de Inuyasha..."así que era porque se enfadaba consigo mismo".

– ¡Idiota!– y se incorporó como pudo para abrazarle con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la achuchó, notando el ardor de la piel de Kagome debido a su fiebre y su agitada respiración, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, inspirando la fragancia de su piel y su cabello e inmediatamente se relajó por completo.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida, recostada en el futón junto a Inuyasha que la tenía abrazada para darle calor ya que ella la noche se había vuelto muy fría y el calor de la fogata no bastaba para que su esposa dejara de temblar. La observaba anonadado y pasó toda la noche velando por su sueño y vigilando la fiebre cambiando los paños y despertándola para que bebiera algo que ya le hizo anteriormente y con lo que se curó.

_**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Abrió los ojos y enseguida notó que se encontraba mucho mejor, podría jurar que ya no tenía fiebre, tampoco le dolía el cuerpo ni tenía temblores; sentía una calidez que la envolvía y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda para ver, como había supuesto, a Inuyasha recostado junto a ella con un brazo en su cintura y acomodado, se sonrojó al encontrarse con los ojos dorados plenamente abiertos y fijos en ella.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– le preguntó fijando más su mirada en sus ojos chocolate y chocando su nariz con la de ella.

– Esto...mucho mejor, es gracias a que cuidas de mí.– Inuyasha ante estas palabras recordó la conversación de ayer y sonrió arrogantemente, es verdad, yo cuido y protejo a Kagome. Ahora entendía que no lo estaba haciendo mal, curar su resfriado era la prueba. Kagome se sonrojó aún más ante la sonrisa arrogante de Inuyasha, "_Kami_"...le parecía un _hanyou_ y esposo demasiado atractivo.

– Pero...si estás roja como mi _haori_ y tu cara arde.–

– Eso es por tu culpa.– y se puso nerviosa.– si sigues mirando y sonriéndome así volveré a coger fiebre. –El hanyou se sorprendió y de inmediato puso a reírse sonoramente. Y la besó de manera apasionada.

– Tonta.

_**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

A la noche...hubo luna llena, con lo cuál, Inuyasha se transformó en humano. Adivinad, sí, el también fue víctima de la gripe.

– Ay...ahora me tocará a mí cuidarte.– le dijo Kagome a un febril Inuyasha recostado en la cama con un paño en la frente.

–¡Kheh!– dijo malhumorado. Kagome se rió y se acostó al lado de Inuyasha como hizo él la anterior noche. Él temblaba de frío, así que se abrazó a él tanto como pudo para darle calor, lo besó, y él le respondió con más fervor.

"Quizá...esto de la gripe, no es tan malo como parece". Y sonrió sobre los labios femeninos.

_FIN_

_By SilenceYuri_

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este One-shot. Dejen reviews para conocer vuestras opiniones que siempre animan y son de grata ayuda para motivarse a seguir escribiendo.:D ¡Hasta pronto! Gracias.


End file.
